ruffruffmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: attack of the toybots
Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (known as SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is the third game in the Nicktoons Unite! video game series. It features playable characters from various Nicktoons, most notably including a few secret characters from long-cancelled shows. It was then followed by SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom in 2008. Plot Edit The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous on a game show called the Biggest Genius. Calamitous states that by feeding fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a magical gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his army of "Toybots". As the opening credits are shown, the game itself opens with Patrick and SpongeBob delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a Krabby Patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick, unintentionally, in the process. SpongeBob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, SpongeBob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, they meet Tak, of the Pupununu People, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy and Jimmy, who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Jimmy and oswald and weenie contacts Danny, who says that Calamitous' invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the Ghost Zone and its surrounding with robots, that looks like him and Sam. So Jimmy tells Danny and Sam to meet him and the other Nicktoons at the Amity Park (which is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co. outlet and when they get there they see that Jimmy made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models and rescue Rocko. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory (rescuing GIR and Jenny in the process), collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys. Then, the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Jorgen (who was in a frozen state on till Patrick bumped into him thanks to Jimmy), who destroys the fairly harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to the Professor's lair (Jorgen even tells them to collect 500 fairies which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other than Chad-Bot himself, who tells Calamitous' plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Calamitous' mustache off with an electric shaver. Playable characters Edit * Oswald (voiced by Fred Savage) – Oswald is a large blue octopus (four arms, four legs) who lives in an apartment complex with Henry the Penguin and several other animals including a turtle named Buster. A very gentle, polite and big-hearted octopus, Oswald is always willing to go out of his way to help his friends. His favorite hobby is playing the piano and singing. * Weenie (voiced by Debi Derryberry) – Weenie is Oswald's pet. Weenie bears a strong resemblance to a hot dog and only communicates in "bark-speak" . Weenie accompanies Oswald everywhere he goes, and her favorite food is vanilla dog biscuits. * Henry the Penguin (voiced by David Lander) – Oswald's downstairs neighbor and best friend. Henry is a creature of habit in every way and usually shuns the idea of trying different things, though he can sometimes be persuaded otherwise. He does his best to maintain a rigid schedule, which includes taking care of his extensive spoon collection, ending every evening watching "Penguin Patrol", his favorite TV show, and doing the Penguin Polka before bedtime. Most of Henry's favorite foods are fish-flavored and he is a proven expert on snow. He has an identical cousin from the North named Louie (voiced by Michael McKean), and on occasion speaks of an Aunt Arctica. His motto is "slow and steady". He always takes two (used to be three) marshmallows in his hot cocoa, saying "No more, no less". He is also hates getting wet. * Daisy (voiced by Crystal Scales) – Daisy is a tall orange/yellow/green daisy. Free-spirited and energetic, Daisy participates in sports and other activities. She is a close friend of both Oswald and Henry; the three of them often go on sojourns together. Daisy loves sunflower sundaes, riding her unicycle, has large leaf collection and loves peppermint tea. Daisy is very excitable and often has to be hushed by Oswald when she speaks too loudly. * * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Tak * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 * GIR * Stimpy (console exclusive) * Rocko (console exclusive) * Mr. Huggles (console exclusive using cheat code) * Mr. Blik (DS exclusive) * Zim (DS exclusive) * El Tigre/Manny Rivera (DS exclusive) Category:2 Stupid Dogs